Gift of the Forgotten
by dusk2dawn
Summary: Usagi, a prominent history student, keeps all her deepest and darkest secrets in one notebook. What will happen when it falls into the hands of her archenemy? A certain blue eyed man with secrers of his own. Secrets that may change her life forever...
1. For Better or For Worse

Authors Note: Hiya minna, I hope you like my story. If you don't, help me make it better by reviewing. And if you like it tell me that, too. So R&R.

I would like to thank Crystal, for correcting this chapter. So thanks, I really appreciate it.  
  
**The Gift of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: For Better or For Worse  
  
Usagi's Point of View  
**

' I cannot believe I could be so brainless as to forget my note book. Please God, let it still be there. Please, please, please let it still be there', I thought as I ran out of my apartment building and jumped into my car. I am now 23 years old and on my way to a great career with the support of my friends. I planned to become a professor in the history of World Wars I and II. But a constant that had remained in my life was the annoying baka, ChibaMamoru, who seemed to have followed me all through my high school and now college years.

That little note book had my darkest and deepest thoughts and secrets. It was January 5, and school was out for a month. So I decided to do my laundry today, wishing I hadn't forgotten that damn book .

Finally arriving at the store I saw that the lights were still on and a lone figure stood in the room. He was silhouetted by the shadows. And shock froze me when he stepped out of the shadows. The man holding my note book was none other than...

**Mamoru's Point of view  
**  
  
Every Monday, I went to the laundry mat, and every Monday it was the same boring routine. But this Monday was different. When I arrived, there were only two or so people. I walked to the end of the long line of machines and put my clothes in to wash. Then I turned and walked to the bench, and a black note book caught my eye. When I looked closer, I saw the beautifully written name of Tsukino Usagi  
  
My archenemy. I slowly walked toward it and picked it up. I opened it to the first page, and there on the top it read: Usa's Diary. The first entry was on the bottom. I quickly snapped the book shut. Closing my eyes, I asked myself if I should or shouldn't. 'I should,' I told myself. Slowly, I opened the book back to the first entry, and read all the words over and over, as if trying to memorize every sweet sentence, slowly falling in love with the sweet princess that wrote them. When the last sentence ended, I sighed and realized that I was the only one left in the laundry mat. Standing up, I felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Turning to the glass door, I saw the piercing eyes of my gorgeous Usako staring back at me.

**Usa's Point of View  
**

...Mamoru. Feeling faint, I walked into the laundry mat. I walked up to my old rival and whispered.

"Did u read it, Mamoru?" I looked at him and he just stood their not answering, just looking. Slowly, tears came to my eyes, no matter how hsrd I tried to prevent them. 'Oh no, he read it. Oh god, how am I ever going to face him again'. Grabbing the book

from him, i ran from the store, not caring where my feet led me. 'Oh god, how am I going to face him again?' I thought as I started sobbing in my car.

**  
Mamoru's point of view.  
  
****I froze. I can't believe it. I just froze. How am I going to make this up to her? She probably hates me now. I have to think of something. Something special for my dear Usako.**

To be continued


	2. My Condolences

Hi everyone, I'm terribly sorry its taken so long for me to write, I've been busy, but I

promise to try and write more often.

With love -Winter

I do not own sailor moon or Alone by: Edgar Allen Poe

Thanks to crystal for checking this chapter, she made it so much better. Thanks!

P.S please enjoy and R&R

**The Gift Of the Forgotten **

**Chapter 2: My Condolences **

Serena wasn't quite drunk. She could get there if she wanted to, but she didn't prefer

hangovers. It'**s** been one hell of a night, she thought hugging the notebook she carried

closely to herself. This wasn't her first time at a bar. Nope, she'd been there before, like

when Mike cheated on her. Though that was a good thing. It was a nice place, not like

most of the run down drunk houses. It was actually very civilized. Sighing, she stood and

headed for the door. Thank God her apartment was only a short walk away. As she

pushed the wooden paneled doors open, the spring air shocked her, and at the same

instant rejuvenated her. She loved the spring when everything was reincarnated. She

looked up at the dark blue sky. It reminded her of his eyes, those beautiful eyes. She was a

wreck, she'd concluded this after she'd reached her apartment building, entered her room,

and fell unconsciously to sleep on her bed.

He couldn't sleep, not with her in his head. The words he read repeated themselves over

and over in his head.

_**-I know he acts like a jerk, but I know that deep down he's sweet, kind, and my perfect **_

_**match.- (put this in Italics, and possible bold and put dashes around the beginning and **_

_**ending of the sentence, to let the readers know it's from another person.)**_

He loved that line. She didn't hate him. After all those years of torture, she didn't hate him.

But he hated himself, just a little.

_-Why would Mamo-chan say that to me... he must really despise me...maybe I'm wrong _

_about him...maybe he really is that way, cold and heartless... please **God**, help me... -_

He slammed his fist into the pillow. Why had he been so blind to her perfection? Why had

he made fun of her? Why didn't he tell her how much she meant to him, the world and

everything it holds. But it'll be different now... yes, soon she'll be his. And so he fell into a

peaceful sleep, dreaming of a blonde princess that would soon be his.

**............................. **

"Miss Tsukino, it would be much appreciated if you paid attention in my class," the

professor said as he passed her desk . "And class we'll be having a guest speaker

tomorrow, please be aware" he told the mass of students.

"Usa-chan what were you dreaming about in class?" a pretty browned eyed brown haired

girl asked.

"Not much Ado-chan, what's up?" Usagi asked the girl.

"Nothing much, did you hear bout the party Motoki-kun's having?"

"Yeah, its on Saturday, right? Are you going?"

"If you are. I don't wanna be the only freshie there. I have to go, so I'll see ya later Usa-

chan"

"Bye Adora-chan"

She wondered if Mamoru would be there. He usually excelled in all his studies, that's

why he was heading home at twelve-thirty, his teacher kicked him out because he didn't

know everything, so, the teacher told him to go home and come back when he got

better.. Maybe he was sick, love-sick that is.

He thought about her through class, she just kept on appearing in his mind. So, he was

sitting there and waiting for her to show up and drink her double-fudge chocolate

smoothie, like she did everyday. It was like a tradition, she came, ordered, and they

argued. She was smarter than anybody, though. Actually it seemed that she was one of

the smartest people in Japan. _Yeah_, weird. He knew that she could be as smart as she

wanted to be.

**'Everyone seemed to think I was so dumb... it hurt, a lot.... It hurt most when **

**Mamoru said it. Does that mean something?'**

He'd been an idiot not to realize her true potential, after all, there weren't many people

that could argue with him and win _Except for her_. She had won, more than once.

Glancing at the clock, he realized she wasn't coming. It was already four. He quickly got

up and drove to his condo. When he entered, the first page of her diary drifted into his

mind, the one that seemed to perfectly suit him.

**Alone (Originally by Edgar Allen Poe)**

**By: Tsukino Usagi**

From childhoods hour I have not been

As others were; I have not seen

As others saw; I could not bring

My passions from a common spring.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I loved, I loved alone.

Then, in my childhood, in the dawn

Of a most stormy life, was drawn

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still:

From the torrent, or the fountain,

From the red cliff of the mountain,

From the sun that round me rolled

In its autumn tint of gold,

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by,

From the thunder and the storm,

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view.

**To be continued...**


	3. oh So Very Complicated

Hi Minna, thank you so much for the reviews on chapter two, I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think.  
  
thanks so much crystal for proofing this chap. For me : )  
  
-winter  
  
(Usa's journal is in )  
  
Sorry, C-town Chica, it wouldn't bold  
  
**Chapter 3- Complicated Dictions  
**  
The speaker had indeed been a World War II Veteran. Usagi had always been intrigued with that time period. It was a fascinating exhilarating. Along with heart-wrenching. Yet, she could not concentrate her thoughts upon the speaker. Instead, she thought of her plan to avoid Mamoru-san, completely. Now, she was thinking over the ramifications of the strategy, and frankly, they weren't to her liking. To begin with she'd have to avoid Motoki along with Mamoru, she also had to take a different route to school, which in turn, resulted in her tardiness. But most importantly, she'd have to miss her almost traditional smoothie at the crown.  
  
Their was also a chance that Mamoru didn't actually read the journal. It was a slim to none chance, but there was a chance wasn't there? And what was the worst that could happen if she did run into him? 'He could break your heart,' something deep inside of her answered.  
**  
**Was she purposely avoiding him? Didn't she realize how much he cared for her? Didn't she realize what she was doing to him? It had been two weeks, for gods sake!  
  
'Well, its your own fault, you baka. You just had to read her notebook, didn't you? Now she probably thinks that you'll tease her for it. Damn your stupid, Chiba,' Great now he was talking to himself. How could he be going crazy at a time like this?  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Andrew came over, after noticing his utterly rejected expression.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine," Mamoru replied. Then with slight hesitation added "Have you seen Usa lately?"   
"Actually, I called her yesterday, she hasn't shown up in a while. She said that she'd be here tomorrow." Andrew smiled evilly. "So does the invincible Mamoru-san have a crush on our little Odango-atama?" Mamoru-san suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't worry, I wont tell her." he said while walking to a different costumer. But you have to admit, he's a hot looking guy. Anyone would love to be his. Maybe he still had a chance. Oh, Kami-san, he hoped so.  
  
  
"Hello, Miss Tsukino," a tall man in his forties said to the young blonde.  
"Hi professor," she responded in turn.  
  
"Usagi, our school is doing a student exchange program with Harvard University. I believe that you would be the perfect person to go. You do know english, correct?" the professor asked.  
  
"Yes , I speak english," she responded in shock, taking the offered envelope.  
  
"Please respond as soon as possible, Usagi. It really is a great experience."  
  
"I'll think about it." she said in a calm voice. She felt as though everything inside her was turning into turmoil.  
  
'To go or not to go,' she thought heavily as she exited the lecture hall, 'That is the question'  
  
**----------------------------- To be continued...**  
  
Please R&R. it'll make me write quicker.


	4. Ah, the joy of insanity

I hope u guys like this new chappie. Im getting a slight writers block, so this was mostly a kind of, I don't know, anyway it isn't one of the most important chaps in the world. Please, Please enjoy! And I'd really like to hear from you. You guys really help me with my writing, I had several people comment and that REALLY helps. Just saying anything is great.

Ex----its horrible, this and this would make it so much better

Or

Ex----its good, but this would help...

Or

Ex----I love it, please updated soon. I really liked this part

Please I love feed back, even if its in 3 words. Positive or negative. Love you all

winter

P.S: ENJOY

Definitions:

Baka-idiot

Thanks so much for your help Crystal. I'm unbelievably grateful-thanks

**Chapter 4: Ah, the joy of insanity.**

She was gonna be so late, you'd think that by this age she learn to wake up on time.

'Okay, okay. Calm down Usa you can do this,' she thought as she raced out the door.

'Shoes-check, lunch-check, bag-check, and notebook, (this was recently added due to,

ehem, certain causes) check! Good job Usa. That should be everything.' Then her bag

began to slip. She tried slipping it into a different position, but she didn't get a chance.

CRASH!

And so everything flew upwards, except for her, of course. She went down, way down.

Strangely, landing in something quite soft, not that she was complaining, it was MUCH

better than the usual cold cement. Glancing down, she suddenly believed that some god

was horribly against her.

She was startling none other than Mamoru Chiba - also known as baka, and jerk

extraordinaire. Not known as her secret crush. Yeah, who'd a figured. After all she just

found out a couple days ago. She was really starting to believe that someone up their

despised her.

Maybe Aphrodite, she did have a messed up sense of humor. Didn't she only target

beautiful woman, hmmm, guess it was somebody else.

"Hey Odango-atama, I guess your balance didn't improve with your I.Q did it?"

And just like that she decided.

**-------------Mamoru's Point of view-----(right after the crash.)**

'Oh god, she's sitting right on top of me, I cant think.'

'Get a grip, okay, okay, uhhh.... Say something, don't just stare like the village idiot.'

'Well, if you had a blonde goddess, SITTING, on top of you, you wouldn't be so calm.'

'I do!'

'Oh, right, your me... damn, I need a shrink.'

'Say something! Talk for Christ's sake!'

"Hey Odango-atama, I guess your balance didn't improve with your I.Q did it?"

'...You're an idiot...'

'Oh my god! Why the hell did I just say that, no, please don't be mad, Usako, please.'

"And I thought that with your high I.Q. you could at least remember my NAME. It's

Serena, you jerk," Usagi yelled in horror.

'Say something nice, apologize!'

"Are you sure that you didn't cheat on your exams, I'm still a little skeptic, " she looked

struck.

She turned, and fled.

'No, Usako, please don't go,' he couldn't say it.

'...Man...You really need to redefine the word NICE.'

'Shut up, this really isn't a good time to go crazy,' he thought with a sigh, and bent down

to pick up the things she left behind.

To be continued...

The desition has been made.

-will she go or will she stay.

- what'll he do?

- the author going nuts?

These and more will be answered in the next episode of-

Computer: oh, shut up and go already!

Hehe bye minna!

I hope u liked it!


	5. What We've Become

Hi minna!!!!! I hope you guys are enjoying the fic. I made this chapter longer because u guys were complaining a lot. (1117 words)And I'd like to thank Crystal for correcting it. Thanks so much doll. Please read and review. I really love hearing from you. it's a little ambiguous in the beginning. Please tell me what u think.

Lots of love

Winter.

Ps. I do not own sailor moon. I'd love to, but I don't. hehe.

**The Gift of the Forgotten  
Chapter 5- What We've Become **

-------------------

Everything was perfect, the cool breeze that softly caressed her skin was

comforting, and the man that held her waist was trying to be. But she sensed his

uneasiness. There was something that needed telling, but he had stubbornly insisted it was

nothing.

Slowly he led her to the center of the beautiful gardens. They were covered in

flowers: lilies, carnations, daffodils, callas, ggladiolus', ddelphiniums, iris', tulips, almost

every flower imaginable was there, every flower except for the rose.

Slowly he leaded her to a bench, perfectly positioned to see the full sight of the

gardens. Smiling she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"The gardens are beautiful," she told him happily.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said while seating her and standing in front of her.

"Serena, I've known you for four years, and I've grown to love and cherish you more with

each passing day. Rena, I love you, and," he bent down to one knee "I would be honored

if you be came my wife," he took a velvet box out of his coat pocket. She sat there,

shocked, to say the least. Did she truly love him. She felt something for him, could that be

love? Could she not know that she was in love.

"I, I don't know what to say," she looked into his eyes, and saw the love that

clouded them, she couldn't hurt him, not after all he's done for her. "Yes, I'll marry you

Diamond." she whispered while her eyes clouded over with tears. And she truly couldn't

tell whether or not they were from happiness, or a sense of loss. 'I'll grow to love him, in

time," she thought.

**---------------------Cherry Hill Shrine------------------------  
**  
  
"Oh my god! That's the biggest stone I've ever seen!" Mina shrieked excitedly,

while examining the ring Diamond had slipped on her finger.

It was gold band, with a large diamond in the center. She had always wanted a

silver band. She never really cared for gold.

"So, when's the wedding?" Lita asked enthusiastically.

"Well, umm, we're planning to have it in Japan," the four girls seemed to lose their

smiles. "I hope that it wouldn't be too much trouble to be brides maids in another

country?" Serena asked mischievously.

All the girls replied positively while smothering Serena in a group hug.

Serena had met the four girls when she first entered Harvard. They had instantly

built a strong close bond. Mina was the first person to befriend Serena. She was a tall

model like blonde, with beautiful sapphire eyes. Reminding, Serena of a the goddess of

love a and beauty (Venus/Aphrodite). Her personality was also that of the ancient

mythological deity, mina was constantly setting people up. Singles beware!

The Second person Serena met was Ami, she was a small ice blue eyed girl, with

hair so black that it looked blue when the light hit it just right. She was the logical one

with an IQ that rivaled Serena's. They found out that Serena, had one of the highest IQ's

in the word when the state regulated tests were graded. Psychologists had found out that

the material she was studying was too slow moving and trivial for her so they just threw

her into collage, and poof, she became a wonderful student. Yeah, who'd a figured.

The next person to cross her path was Lita. The college had placed her into an

Advanced Cooking class because she needed to complete a year of a culinary art. Lita was

the tallest of their group. She was a brown haired, green eyed girl who cooked like a god.

She was also a black belt in tai Chi and karate.

Serena had met Raye when she went to the shrine. The Fiery goddess had been

weary of Serena but in time they formed a tight bond. Raye had almost violet hair and very

violet eyes.

They were all close now. Like sisters, they would sacrifice their lives for each

other.

"Hey, Sere, your Japanese name is Usagi right?" Mina happily asked.

"Yeah,"

"Doesn't that translate to rabbit?" Ami asked.

"She does look like one," Raye announced.

"It means bunny! At least I don't look like you, Pyro," and thus the tongue war

began.

"We should probably learn the basics of Japanese, before we go," Ami stated,

ignoring the rivalry.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ami," Lita agreed.

"I wanna know Japanese too!" Mina decided, excitedly.

"I've been studying the language for a while so me and Serena should be able

to teach you guys the basics." Ami said on a smile.

"After the end of World War One, and for mostly the defeat of the German forces,

who had been, with out reservation, the strongest of the Axis powers, was the Treaty of

Versailles. This document had proclaimed the Germans as the trigger to the war, when in

truth it had been the Austro-Hungarian empire who had set off the war. Either way the

First World War was inevitable with the amount of secret alliances in Europe. The only

reason that the United States did not get involved was because of its isolationist period."

The man watching sat spell-bound to the television. Staring at the golden haired

goddess he had once known. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be. The

picture on the screen changed to that of a destroyed city. He remembered when she left,

and it still hurt.  
  
**----Flashback- Arcade----**

"Hey Andrew, is Serena here yet? I didn't get a chance to talk to her last week at

the party. And I haven't seen her since. I think she was avoiding me." he said and grinded.

He had decided to tell her today. Tell her how much he cared for her. Tell her that he

wanted to always be with her.

"Mamoru-kun, Usa came in here a couple hours ago. She, well she was taken into

a exchange student program. She going to America, Mamoru, I'm sorry man," Andrew

put a hand on Mamoru 's shoulder, noticing how pale he had gotten.

"W..when does she leave?" he asked, with strained features.

"Six o'clock," his best friend replied.

Mamoru glanced at the clock. An hour, he ran out of the arcade.

He had made it in time to watch her plane leave. His knees had buckled and he sat on

the cold marble floor for what seemed like an eternity.

That night he had cried it was for the second time he'd ever remembered doing so  
  
**----End Flashback---**  
  
At the end of the program he ordered the video and flipped to the Biography

channel and her face was there again.

"Everyone tune in for an interview with one of the most brilliant minds of our

time. Don't miss this extraordinary conference with Serena Tsukino on now."

She had made something of herself. Like he had. Now being one of the most

sought after surgeons in the world. He listened as she talked about herself . And then

something totally unexpected happened.

"We hear that you and Diamond McPherson are engaged. Fact or Fiction?" the

women talking with Serena asked.

"Yes, it wasn't supposed to be formally announced till later this month but we are

engaged." Serena responded, smiling. He thought he heard his heart crack.

"Do you know when the wedding will take place?" she asked.

"I hope to make it in Japan. We will be going there so that I may introduce him to

my family and friends. Not to mention my High School Reunion." she responded.

'Maybe, maybe I still have a chance,' he thought silently. While the beginnings of a

plan began formulating in his mind.

**To be continued...**


	6. The Encounter

Gift of the Forgotten

Chapter Six: The Encounter.

* * *

I do not own sailor moon. I'd love to, but I don't. Wish I did, but no such luck!

* * *

As he entered the crown arcade the very air seemed pleased with him and his impatience. Seven days have passed since he had seen her smiling face on television. He remembered the flabbergasted of look on Andrews face when he had pinned him to the floor And refused to release him until he had a revealed Usagi's plans. She was supposed To visit the crown today. Although he wanted to see the face of the woman whom he had so unconditionally loved he was afraid that she would reject him. Andrew gave him the traditional mug of dark rich coffee. It had always been intoxicating. And now he would need it more than ever.

Suddenly the room went quiet was directed at the figure in the doorway. Instantly he knew who it was. His fingers trembled as he placed the mug back on to the counter. Half of him yearned to see her to watch the sun light play with her golden hair Yet, a separate part of him was pained by the of thought that she might not give a damn about him. He forced himself to turn around. She was perfect, everything he knew she would be and so much more. Her face look like that of painted doll, her eyes were bright Yet he sensed that there was something cold about them. Her posture was not that of a young carefree girl such as the one he cherished in his memories. Instead, she seemed withdrawn from the world, as if she knew a secret that could not be revealed. She held her so with dignity her head held high the as she scan the room. And when they lit up to the proof a shade of Aqua blue, he could not help but wish that Allen had been for him.

The sound of her lap echoed that assigns flies in the wind. Hoping she had not noticed Him watching the he tore his gaze away from her as she flew into Andrew's arms. Although he knew they were just friends, he couldn't help but be jealous as her arms held Andrew in a friendly embrace..

"Andrew you look great! I've missed you!" she told the fawn haired man happily.

" I'm glad to see you to Sere," he responded. " Here, sit down, and I will make you a chocolate. Like the ones he used the love so much ."

"Thanks Andrew, " she said happily.

As she said in the seat, Waiting for and to finish, her I still didn't to the corner she remembered Darien at always sat in. and she was struck by the force of memorable stormy blue eyes. He was sitting there just as she had remembered him. Suddenly, she felt like the young girl that was locked away the inside her heart, wanting to be set free..

"Darien?" she asked onshore if the figure was truly the man that had been Her arch nemesis so many years ago. After several minutes of silence here is funded.

"Usa." And the silence continued. The air was full of tension.

"How are you?" She managed to ask.

"Well," he responded " How are you?"

"Well" she said back. They seemed to be unable to look away from each other's spellbinding gaze,

"Congratulations, on the wedding, I mean, " He said, shifting his eyes back to the now and the cup.

"Thank you," She responded having been freed from the spell. And quickly returned to the actual world. " I was hoping you could come," she shuffled through her purse and withdrew a Manila Colored envelope with his name Beautifully printed Across it. "I was going to give it to Andrew, here," She quickly handed it to him.

"Here you go," he gave her the light brown mixture. Then looking tentatively at Darien.

"You told him?" she asked at his guilty look.

"I really had no choice," Andrew said sheepishly, "he wouldn't let me go till I did and I had a date with Rita." he continued. Almost whining. She lacked-though we didn't really reach her eyes. " I'm glad you found me," she said. He smiled back, the fire of hope in his heart growing larger.

"Usa, I know we were never the best of friends but would you consider having dinner with me, just catching up. You know?" as he spoke his eyes were turned from her, afraid of what she might say.

A smile graced her case as she nodded her head and said yes. Only thinking that a friendly dinner would do no harm and that her heart was still safe from both her fiancé can the only man she had ever desired.

* * *

Sorry for having it so late. In just totally out of inspiration. If anyone has anything they would like to see happen please let me know. I would be forever grateful!.

With love

Winter

* * *


End file.
